All Grown Up!
by The Mad Earl
Summary: AU 16-year-old Alice reunites with the little brothers she took care of when she was young. But what happens when their not as little as they were? (Dee X Alice X Dum)
1. Chapter 1

**This. I've been wanting to write this idea for a while.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HNKNA.**

* * *

 **~.Alice POV.~**

8 years old, the first time we met was during my mother's funeral.

The atmosphere was thick with sorrow.

Some mourned for the mistress that passed away while some shed tears for their beloved friend.

I stood there stoned, unable to respond to anything.

Eyes void of emotion and stared.

Stared at the coffin crowded with lilies.

Only to drift my thoughts to the twins smiling at the scene before them.

It was the last thing I remembered before my eyelids dropped.

 **~.X.~**

9 years old, the second time we met was during a family reunion.

I learnt that they were the adoptive twins of Aunt Lucia, whom was infertile.

Cute yet devious little twins.

One were the color of ice while the other the color of fire.

Contrasting yet complementing.

We sneaked out of the hall and explored the gardens.

Playing hide and seek and tag.

Only to promptly sneak back and receive the scoldings of the adults.

Our bond was created.

 **~.X.~**

10 years old, the third time we met was during a babysitting session.

I took care of the twins and played the role of a big sister.

While they were my adorable little brothers.

Devious but also pure in their own ways.

We spent our last night enjoying it to the full extent.

Only the fall asleep on the couch during our movie marathon.

 **~.X.~**

11 years old, the last time we met was during a farewell party.

I was moving with my family to America.

Which in turns separates me and the twins.

It was the first time I've seen them cried.

But they showed me the brightest smile on the day of departure.

We exchanged gifts.

A small glass bottle with a hand-picked four leave clover for me.

The words "Dee & Dum" written on the side of the bottle.

Two hand made plushies of their favorite character.

Red Red Octopus and Blue Blue Dolphin.

With that done, I walk into the boarding gate with a last glance.

 **~.X.~**

We stayed in contact for half a year before they disappeared without a trace.

Phone numbers, emails and addresses that didn't work.

We didn't hear anything from them.

I lost hope and became depressed at the sudden lost of two important people.

But time heals wounds and I slowly pushed the issue to the back of my head.

At least my heart aches less when I remembered the twins that called me their sister.

* * *

\- Somewhere in a random province, random city and random house -

A women in her mid 20s were walking up the stairs. Long wavy brown hair flowed behind her back as she took a step, crystal blue eyes locked onto her destination.

A finely craved wooden door with a blue plastic name plate that wrote 'Alice'.

Without even knocking, she turned the door knob and went in.

The room was paint in a light blue with wooden tiling on the floor. It was overall a neat and warm room.

She opened the curtains and watched as the person sleeping shifted uncomfortably due to the invading sunlight.

"Alice, it's time to wake up~"

"Lory. . 5. uh . . more minutes."

"Alice, it's the first day of school. You don't want to be late, right?"

With that sentence said, Lorina smiled with a threatening undertone.

Alice immediately picks up the message and ran to the bathroom to prepare for another day of school.

 **~.X.~**

Thankfully, Alice reached school with 30 minutes to spare before classes start. Once she settled down on her seat, she was greeted by her seatmate, Ace Pendragon.

"Hey, Alice!", said Ace with another of his usual smiles.

In return, she mumbled a Good morning before resting her head on the table.

"Did ya know that there is a transfer student coming to our class?"

That pipped up Alice interest, since transfer students was rare.

"Hm? I didn't. What about it?"

"Nothing really. It's just rare to get transfer students at the beginning of the second semester."

"Well, I guess so but wake me up after 20 minutes. I'm gonna get some sleep in."

"Okay. Sleep well, princess~"

There it goes again, Ace always had cheesy nicknames for Alice. With princess being his top favorite and he knows that Alice gets annoyed by it.

 **~.X.~**

"Welcome back class, I'm sure you've heard about the new transfer student for our class. But instead of one, we have a pair of twins! Let's welcome Tweedle Dee and Dum."

'Hmm, where have I heard that name before?', thought Alice.

And her eyes widen as the new students walk in accompanied by the sudden memories that popped up in her mind.

They were much taller and bigger than they used to be.

But she could never forget the mischievous smirk they made.

Dee had longer hair tied by a single blue ribbon while Dum kept his bang in place with two pins.

"My name is Dee and my brother is Dum. We came from England and we moved here for two different reasons. One is because of our mother's job and two, we came to meet someone we've known for quite some time."

Questions was immediately asked due to their curiosity and the twins handsome looks.

"Can you tell us who it is?", asked one of the male students.

"Brother, should we tell them?", said Dee.

"I think we should, it makes it easier for us.", answered Dum.

And every word they said was making Alice freak out.

'Please don't.'

But it was too late.

"Alice Liddell.", said the twins in perfect synchronization.

And all eyes was on her.

She didn't like the attention at all. Not even one bit.

* * *

 **Crap. This was supposed to be a one-shot. Oh well, stay tune for the next chapter. It will be 3 chapters at most but I'm aiming for 2 chapters.**

 **P.S. Some of the scenes are jumpy. I wrote it all in one sitting.**

 _ **STAY TUNED FOR SOME STUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

 _ **"Alice, did you forget our promise?"**_

 _ **"YOU SAID YOU WERE GAY FOR JULIUS."**_

 _ **"SCREW OFF."**_

 **Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYYY. I've been inactived for some time due to school and grades. BUT, I return with the ending for All Grown Up.**

* * *

"RING RING RIIINNNNGGG."

And with that, Alice promptly escaped from the questioning looks of her class and grabbing the twins on the way out.

Dee and Dum never thought that Alice would be even scarier than their mom until this day.

They were currently residing in a empty hallway with lockers at the side. Alice had them feel like cornered rats with no escape.

"So, any explanations for all this years?", asked Alice with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, it's kinda of a long story. You see, that, uh-dadgotaddicatedtogamblingandwelostatonofmoneyandmomtookusandranawayfromhome-",said Dee.

Before even having the chance to continue, Dee was pushed aside by Dum whom proceeded with better explanations.

"Okay. Dad got addicted to gambling, Mom tried to stop him but it failed. So, we ran away from home to her relatives in Italy."

"Then why didn't you called me or send me a text for so long?"

"Mom was afraid he tried to find us through your family and well, we didn't quite remember your phone number or address."

"So, have you forgiven us yet?",said the twins in union with a dose of puppy eyes.

"Hahahaha. No."

With that Alice left without a word. Her back facing the twins while her hands clutched tightly to her lunchbox.

* * *

"Soo, princess. Why the long face?"

Alice found Julius and Ace hanging out at the outdoor cafeteria. Julius reviewing his notes for English while Ace was eating a Taco.

Alice buried her face into her arms, trying to block out Ace's voice.

"Stop bugging me and go back to your original victim."

Ace being the typical idiot he was, didn't stop.

"Ya'know, when you pout, you look really cute."

Before Alice had a chance to give a snide comment, the twins had clung to her.

"Alice is off-limits,"

"She's ours."

Ace interpreted this as a challenge. With a wider smile that blinded people, seriously, three people have been admitted to the hospital already, he spat out more pick up lines.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?"

Ace finally stopped when he felt a intense glare from Alice.

"You talk like you're interested in me. Aren't you gay for Julius?"

That sentence was the trigger button that made Julius talked.

"Damn it Ace. Stop spreading lies."

"It's not a lie, I-"

"I never knew you had this in you.",said Alice whom beaten Ace before finishing his sentence.

"Well, you can surely explore more about me if you want to?", said Ace with a extra wink.

"Screw you. I'm leaving."

The brunette grunted and left the table; leaving Ace, the twins and the practically non-existent Julius. Ace now had his full attention on the transfers.

"What business do you have with Alice?"

"None of your beeswax."

"Hmm. Is that so? More people had made their own advances on her. Better act fast."

* * *

'Finally, sweet, sweet silence.'

Without further ado, Alice dug into her lunchbox.

It was amazing how the twins face came up in her mind when she saw their favorite side-dish.

"Ohh, can I have some? Pretty please~"

"Same here, I want some to!"

Dee and Dum were behind her, staring intently at the food in front of them.

"Hmph, I'll give you some but it doesn't mean I've forgiven you yet, got it?", said Alice with a turn of her head to the side.

"Yes ma'am."

And nostalgia just flooded her mind.

It was exactly times like this that made her sad that they left for years.

Dum was in shocked when Alice just started to have tears dripping down.

"Alice, don't cry! You can scold us if you're angry, so please, _please don't cry."_

The twins hugged her, thinking that it might calm her down.

Alice sat there, in the embraces of the twins, trying to recollect her thoughts and emotions.

". .I'm sorry that I was being childish and angry when you had a decent reason."

"Aw, here I thought that Alice would be all tsun-tsun and then forgiving us."

"Think again since I never clearly stated that I forgive you. You'll have to work hard to earn it."

They could see the mischievous smile creeping at Alice's smile but what surprised they more was the sudden kiss on their cheeks.

"But that's for coming back to find me. Thank you."

Leaving the stoned twins behind, Alice went ahead to her classroom.

They could only touched the spot where her lips landed and blush.

* * *

 **END? - NEXT!**

* * *

The next day was wonderful, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. No one was trying to anno-

"ALICE!"

-she spoke too soon. With a sigh, she turned to face the source of disturbance on her wonderful morning.

The twins had red cheeks and uneven breathing. It was so obvious that they ran all the way to school but what for?

"We, have something to ask you.", said Dee.

Alice gave them a nod, signaling that she was listening.

"Go out with us!", both said in synchronization with their faces inches away from Alice.

The outcome was obvious, they have been brother-zoned. Which resulted into a short and simple, no.

The rest of the day went along with Alice getting frustrated on the very mention of the twins.

* * *

 **And that marks the end of it! Here's a completely unrelated side note, I started watching Vanguard. :D**


End file.
